A Different Man
by Antoshka
Summary: Creemos conocer a las personas como la palma de nuestra mano, que no existe nada que no sepamos; sin embargo, a veces, tal vez no conocemos tan bien a esas personas como lo pensamos. Pueden haber cosas que nunca hubiésemos sabido de ellas y nos den una perspectiva totalmente diferente.


— **Y entonces ¡BAM! —** Exclamó efusivo abriendo sus brazos a los lados y dando un ligero brinco en la pequeña cama en la que estaba sentado **—¡Ejércitos de duendes de grandes orejas como las del elefante Dumbo nos acorralaron a mí y a Spidey! ¡Dejándonos sin salida!  
**

 _«Exagerado a por montón y un enorme mentiroso.»_ Pensó Peter Parker colgando de cabeza gracias a su telaraña mientras observaba la escena, Wade Wilson, alias, el mercenario bocón, estaba contándole la anécdota del día a su hija Ellie, de la cual, nuestro amistoso vecino, aun no podía creer que esa pequeña y dulce niña sea en parte producto de "aquel".

 **—¡Sacaron enormes bazucas que lanzaban malvaviscos y nos atacaron con ellos, dejándonos atorados en esa suave masa de dulce, dulce, azúcar! —** Gesticulaba con sus brazos y hasta incluso hacía movimientos bruscos, pero a Eleanor no parecía molestarle, si bien, la niña era bastante avispada y sabía que obviamente nada de ello era cierto, disfrutaba de las historias de Wade.

Allí fue cuando Peter podía notar una faceta de él que jamás notó en ninguno de los encuentros –Ninguno de ellos agradables, claro– que habían tenido.

Amor paternal.

El chico castaño, siempre intentaba huir de este sujeto tan loco como ninguno, sus comentarios hasta llegaban casi siempre causarle grima, aunque tratase de ignorarlos, como aquella vez que habían terminado por error atados de cabeza y el señor este, había comenzado a decir cosas como por ejemplo que le excitaba bastante la idea de encontrarse así y hasta creía que se había puesto duro. Un horror; sin embargo, ahora, por primera vez, estaba disfrutando de aquel momento; tal vez, toda esa historia era solo una gran hipérbole de mentiras, pero ese lado de Wade, comenzaba a agradarle. Por mucho que después por dentro se arrepintiese de pensarlo.

 _«Si más seguido pudiera ver esa parte de este idiota…tal vez, sentiría algo muy_ _ **"diferente"**_ _.»_

Una hermosa alusión de que podría hasta enamorarse de Wilson, aunque suene descabellado en todos los niveles. Aunque, si lo pensáramos bien, su vida sería muy diferente si Wade no hiciera de las suyas.

¡¿Cómo demonios llegó a todo esto con solo ver como se comportaba con una niña?! ¡¿Es en serio lo que estaba pensando ahora?! Increíble.  
La pequeña de tez morena había cerrado lentamente sus ojos desde ya hacía un gran rato atrás, era señal para el Hombre Araña tener que retirarse de allí.

 **—Un episodio de Squirrel Girl y estas historias son buen remedio para dormir. —** Comentó con orgullo Wade, sin percatarse que su compañero se estaba por ir a través de la ventana **—¡¿Ya te vas?! —** Bufó como un niño.

 **—Tanto tu como yo tenemos vida ¿sabes? —** Arqueó una ceja, manteniendo solo su cabeza volteada hacía el mercenario.

 **—Aun así…—** Para hacerlo más infantil que antes, Wade hizo una especie de pucheros, no quería despedirse—Anda quédate a dormir.

 **—Que no. Y no me vas a convencer. —** Aseguró, ya previéndose que empezaría con una tonta discusión **—Pero he de decir que me sorprendiste.  
**

 **—¿Ah? —** Deadpool se mostró esta vez sorprendido, no por las palabras, sino por el tono que uso, nada de ironía en ellas.

 **—No esperaba que tuvieses un lado tan paternal, ni que pudieras tratar siquiera bien a los niños Wade. —** Se levantó seguidamente un poco la máscara, dejando al descubierto solo sus labios. —Podría decirse, que se me hace hasta…tierno.

Wade Wilson no sabía que decir, no se esperaba para nada esta situación y su mente tampoco sabía cómo actuar ante esto, algo absolutamente inusual. Por un momento pareció que su cerebro había volado lejos del planeta Tierra y de la propia galaxia.

 **—Buenas noches Wade. —** Dijo en un tono aún más distinto del que podría esperar aquel asesino parlanchín y, en la oscuridad de la noche, el arácnido desapareció, dejando a Wade en un sepulcral silencio que creó esa habitación, aquel tono fue tan...dulce.

 _«¡Qué alguien me pellizque si esto es un jodisisimo sueño!»_ Exclamó para sus adentros emocionado, sentía que ahora había más oportunidad de que aquella arañita cayera en sus brazos, y por primera vez, la había.

 **—La próxima vez, haré una escena bajo las estrellas con pasta y todo lo demás y nos daremos un beso como la Dama y el Vagabundo. —** Dijo mientras, prácticamente, brincaba por todo el cuarto, imaginándose un futuro como aquella película infantil.


End file.
